shamepelon_pelonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shampelon Pelon
SHAMPELON PELON He is the sexiest man alive. When you see him you would wish to become him. He is so sexy that he manage to cure cancer with just his looks. Unfortunately for him, he could not find love. So two people came to help him, the most awesome person in the world Bystander and a guy name Triston. They spend hours and hours on Facebook looking for the perfect love for Shampelon Pelon. Backstory He was born in the most sexiest planet that the universe has ever seen. His father and mother was the royal family and they controlled the whole planet. He was the sexiest man in his planet. When his planet was in a dire situation, he was forced to move planet and he was the only one who survive. He arrived on Earth and saw all the mortals on Earth. He was so sexy that a strip club wanted him to be their CEO. He accepted since he doesn't know any human cultures. He made one of the most successful strip club. He fell in love with a girl and married her. A minute later, they divorced and so he had to find another person to love. He then met two really... one really awesome person Bystander and Triston (T.Nation Production) agreed into helping him. He was given a name, Shampelon Pelon. Comes in the Shampelon Pelon video. Personality He appears to be arrogant and very egotistic. He likes to boast about his looks to other people. He even once seem to be downgrading people's look no matter the occasion. He would boasts his looks to other girls in hope to get their interest. He would also try to fight any guy by insulting their looks. He doesn't care about the amount of money. Appearance He has a medium length light brown hair combed to the back. He has a light brown eyes and a beard. He is muscular and is very sexy. Family He has never once mentioned any of his family member. It might indicate that he is not close with any of his family member. The only kin to have been mentioned is his ex-wife, whom he divorced 1 minute ago. He seem to mention this multiple time. He has also expressed his need to marry someone quickly. He does have a brother as Dustin Summit revealed that he is Shameplon's younger brother. Relationship BystanderSherman - They seem to be close as Bystander seem to have full control over his Facebook Page. She seem to have a lot Shampelon's pictures as seen from her folder. They might also know each other and a larger scale. She might even know of the real Shampelon. Although it is unclear how close their relationships are, they seem to be best friends. 'T.Nation Production (Triston) '- His connection with Shampelon also appears close. Shampelon seem to trust his Facebook Page into the hands of Triston such as making captions to attract the ladies. As always, it is unclear how close they are. Triston also sometimes seem to help Bystander in making Shampelon's dating site. 'The Divorce Wife '- Shampelon has only mentioned of their divorced and their time of marriage. They only last for 1 minute so it is really not cleared. It might be a drunken night 'Dustin Summit '- He never mentions about any relatives. His brother only appeared after Shampelon suddenly disappear. His brother is mentions about Shampelon Pelon once or twice and about their father. He is also looking for love and has the same personality as his brother. 'Sherelon Pelon '- He was never mention by Shampelon meaning their relationship was never close. 'Janet Pelon '- It is the same as the father. She was never mention. This might mean that their relationship is not close. Category:Funny Category:COmedy Category:WTF Category:Sexy Category:Youtube